People Change
by WedJes.Writes
Summary: Once upon a time, Gavin hated androids, but people change. Three short stories about the detective's changing opinion on androids, and his relationship with RK900 (Richard).


Gavin woke to the vacant expression of Richard sleeping on the pillow beside him.

The android didn't actually 'sleep' of course, but he did slip into a dormant state in the evening hours, his eyes closed and his hard features presenting in their inactive state, making his face softer. Gavin called this setting 'sleep' anyway, it was easier.

Feeling his tiredness wane and knowing that it meant he wouldn't be going back to sleep, Gavin sighed and adjusted against the mattress, turning to face his partner head on, and resting one hand under his own head.

It wasn't too often that he got to see Richard set on 'sleep', the android was carefully tuned to detective's heartrate and breathing even when he was 'sleeping', and so any change in them such as the man waking up would usually activate him.

Gavin didn't mind laying there in silence though, he didn't mind waiting for the other to 'wake'. It gave him a chance to observe the android, to watch his still, handsome face, one so familiar he now had it committed to memory.

After months of looking at that face Gavin was now certain that Richard and Connor didn't look alike, not really.

At the very least, the detective wasn't attracted to Connor, so that had to mean that the two differed in look enough. _Looks aren't everything_, the man thought- the thought was in Richard's voice; that would be the sort of thing he would say in response to reasoning like that. Gavin didn't care though, he thought Richard and Connor looked different, that was that.

Richard had broader features, as well as a broader build. He had been made to look human, this was true, but more accurately he had been designed to look 'unobtainably human'. The android's face was perfect, almost symmetrical and indescribably handsome. No human could look like that, and that was the point, his looks intimidated humans, they gave him authority over them. More than anything though, they turned Gavin on.

Then there were his facial expressions themselves. For the most part, Richard avoided expressing very much, especially at work- he felt that it could give away too much, and create complications in cases (besides, Gavin emoted enough for the both of them, mostly in the capacity of anger). Connor on the other hand had embraced the emotions that came with deviancy, maybe a little too much in fact, or at least as far as Gain was concerned. He got frustrated during investigations, got concerned when Hank wasn't around and got all smiley around people who he wanted to like him (which was everyone).

That was on of the big differences, there didn't seem to be a standard smile shared by the RK series androids. Connor smiled often, wide and a little lopsided, a smile that travelled to his warm brown eyes. Richard never smiled, or, he never smiled at work. When his lips did curve into that shape though, it was entirely different.

One corner of his mouth would turn up into a smug, seductive, sultry sort of smile. His cool blue eyes would go on unaffected, and he would look oh so predatory.

Gavin nearly got half hard at the very thought.

No, Connor could never have that effect on him, the only thing he shared with Richard was a creator, a partial serial number and the small circular LEDs on their temples.

They were more like brothers, twins at a stretch.

Gavin nibbled at his bottom lip and raised his free hand, extending his fingers as they neared Richard's face. He gently touched the bright LED light on the android's temple, following its curve with his finger tips and watching first with fascination, then with worry as it flickered from blue to yellow, making the entire room look different for a moment in the dim light.

The detective quickly retracted his hand as Richard's eyes opened, "Are you alright?" he asked softly, watching the LED strum blue once more,

"Yes" he replied, finding the man's hip under the covers, and holding it gently in his hand.

"What just happened with your LED?",

"Nothing, don't worry about it"

Deviant androids (which was almost all of them now) could lie well, but they couldn't lie to themselves. Unless they removed it, their LED would always give them away in one way or another, and Richard -who as a police android was required to keep the light- was included in that.

Gavin narrowed his eyes, "What's going on?" he asked again, distracted by the other's massaging fingers against his hip, but not fooled by them,

Richard stayed silent for a moment, clearly considering his words carefully, "It was just a reoccurring thought passing through my mind, just for a moment" he said quietly,

The detective's eyes widened, "What kind of thought?"

"It's just a little anxiety Gavin, it's nothing"

The brunette looked even more surprised- so androids actually got anxiety? Sure, being deviant meant they had access to all emotions and their spectrums, but there were enough _humans_ that struggled to cope with anxiety, so how did androids deal with it? Most were of an adult age in appearance, but really the very oldest among them were barely sixteen, which meant they'd hardly had the time like so many humans had, to become accustom to the complicated feeling.

Shit, Gavin barely knew how to deal with his own crap, and he was in his thirties.

"What's wrong?" he said, placing his hand over Richard's, the hand that had traced his face just a minute before.

The android gave a small defeated sort of look, "Sometimes I worry-" he began, still speaking in a very low register, "-I worry what you must think of me"

"What?" Gavin replied, "What do you mean?", he had to ask twice, because he certainly couldn't imagine any possible answer. He and Richard were together, not just for the sex either, there was emotions and _stuff_. They weren't saying the 'L word' yet, but even the detective knew it was coming.

"When we first met, you were quite _adamant_ and _excessive_ in displaying your distaste for androids",

Gavin frowned, he was very correct, in fact he was being a little too diplomatic in his description of the man's actions. He had been a horror, an absolute nightmare to work with, he wasn't sure how the android had coped with him or how he had managed to forgive him.

Richard tilted his head a little and continued, "Since, you've tamed, but it still worries me that you harbour that distaste" he paused and pulled his hand out from between the detective's body and his grip. Now his own fingers rose to trace his LED, his expression thoughtful and sad, "I worry that sometimes you forget what I am, because you wish to like me. But this-" he tapped the light, and it flashed yellow again, "-this is what sets me apart from what you want me to be"

Gavin didn't know what to say, that was a lot for this early in the morning, whatever time is actually was. He had no clue that Richard had thoughts like that, not even an inkling, he was so composed all the time.

He sighed and took the android's hand once more, now threading their fingers together, "Things change Rich" he said quietly, "Like- like when I was a kid, I was scared of the dark, okay?"

The android nodded his understanding,

"I was terrified of it, and so were a lot of other kids, because things hide in the dark, bad things. We were all scared of uncertainty, of things we weren't really sure were there and didn't understand. They were just things we made up" he paused and dampened his lips, hoping that at least some of what he was saying made sense, "But now I'm an adult, I'm not scared anymore, especially not _now_\- even when it's darkest, I'm not scared. I haven't had a bad dream in months and I'm sleeping good hours" Gavin then stopped again, unable to waylay the smile that was finding its way onto his face, "And it's because it isn't dark anymore, it's because of my little blue night light"

Richard gave him a shocked look, especially as the man reached forward and pressed his lips sweetly against his glowing LED,

"There's nothing for you to worry about okay?" the detective concluded, settling back onto the bed.

"Yes, I-" the android began to say, before suddenly faltering as his LED spun yellow one more time, "I see that"

"Good" Gavin said with a nod, squeezing his hand, "Now come on, you talking so cute has got me going" he laughed, lifting himself off the mattress to crawl onto the androids lap.

Richard smirked his usual smirk and quirked an eyebrow, "_You're_ cute" he insisted as the man straddled him and moved his hands to run them down his chest,

Gavin rolled his eyes and laughed, before finally leaning down and capturing his lips in a kiss.


End file.
